Always the One
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is the 3rd story in my series. This follows More then You Know and You're Still the One. You should read those before this one. This follows the lives of Dean and Cas. And Sam when he goes to the same state they are in for school. Dean/Cas Sam/?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is the first chapter in the new story which follows More Then You Know and You're Still the One. It leaves off where the other one ended I suggest you read those first so you are not confused. This story is unbeta'd so here we go… Also who do you want to see Sam hook up with Gabe or Balthazar?**

Dean and Castiel convince Sam to drive back with them so they wait for him to pack up for college before going home. Dean drives them home and Sam stays with Dean and Cas until he can move into the dorms in a few weeks.

"This is the spare room Sam I hope it's acceptable." Cas says.

"its fine Cas, thank you so much for letting me stay here." Sam says.

"Cas you are Dean's brother you may always stay with us. I will just leave you to unpack now." Cas says.

"Thanks Cas." Sam says.

Dean left Sam and Cas at the house to let Sam settle in while he went to get some groceries they have nothing in the house because they were on vacation.

Dean gets home and Cas and him put away the groceries.

"So I was thinking we could invite Gabe and Balthazar over tonight to hang out." Cas says.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I don't go back to work till Tuesday." Dean says.

Cas texts Balthazar and asks him if he wants to come over later with Gabe and meet Dean's brother Sam?

Balthazar texts back says he'll be over later with Gabe and he'll bring the beer.

Cas tells Dean and Dean is pleased because they are bringing beer and Dean loves his beer. Beer and pie Dean loves along with Cas of course.

They get Sam settled in and Cas and Dean make them some dinner. Cas tells Sam his friends are coming over later to hang out and Sam says cool. Sam thought he'd be home sick but he's not at all he really likes California so far.

"Tomorrow we can take you out and show you around." Dean says to Sam.

"That'd be great." Sam says.

Gabe and Balthazar come around at like 9 pm with a bunch of beer in their hands.

"Hey Cassie, have a good time?" Balthazar asks.

"Yeah it was a good time," Cas says as he holds up his ring. "Dean proposed to me when we were there."

"Oh my god you're engaged now?" Balthazar asks.

"Yep we are." Cas says with a big smile.

"Well congrats Dean, Cassie." Balthazar says.

"Yeah congrats you two." Gabe says.

Sam comes out of his room then hearing all the commotion in the living room he peeks around the corner shyly.

"And who is this fine thing?" Balthazar asks.

"That is my brother and keep your damn hands off him." Dean says.

"Sure, sure Dean." Balthazar says.

Balthazar walks over to Sam and looks him up and down and offers his hand.

"Balthazar darling. And you are?" He says.

"I'm uh Sam." Sam says.

"Nice to meet you darling." Balthazar says.

"Uh you too." Sam says.

Gabe is just standing there staring at Sam with a look of awe on his face. He snaps out of his stupor and takes a lollipop out of his pocket opening it before sticking it in his mouth.

"Hello Sammy I'm Gabe." Gabriel says.

"Hello Gabe." Sam says shyly.

"Ok guys let's play some drunk Guitar hero." Dean says.

"Sam go get yourself a beer you can drink but only when you are home with me and Cas ok?" Dean says.

"Sure Dean thanks." Sam says and escapes to the kitchen.

Both those men are hot he thinks. He's not sure who he likes more though. Gabe is quieter then Balthazar it seems. But Balthazar is British or something and that is hot his accent kind of makes Sam want to swoon. He walks back into the room with beers for everyone. He figured he might as well get them since he was there.

They all play Guitar Hero and Dean is winning of course because he is good at these kinds of games. Balthazar and Gabe are fighting for Sam's attention and Sam is getting tipsy and he kind of likes them fighting over him if he thinks about it.

"Look you dickheads. That is my baby brother you are fighting over first off. And second off he has a damn girlfriend so back off." Dean says.

Sam excuses himself to go call said girlfriend.

"Goodnight Balthazar and Gabe, nice to meet you two." Sam says.

Sam goes to call Jess and they get into a fight. It seems like they fight a lot now that they are apart. And He doesn't really know what to do about that. He sighs and lies down in his bed and tries to get to sleep having a hard time.

Dean and Cas go to bed and Cas snuggles up to Dean.

"So where should we take Sam tomorrow? I think we should take him to San Francisco." Cas says.

"Yeah we could do that." Dean says.

"I think he'd enjoy that." Cas says.

"I heard him and Jessica fighting through the wall again." Dean says.

"I know I feel bad for him. If they break up we'll just have to find him someone new." Cas says.

"He'll be ok he's a tough kid. He always has been." Dean says.

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms Dean worrying about his brother. But not saying anything about it.

**-TBC-**

**Ok there is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be them taking Sam to San Fran. If you read this please review it thanks so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 in my new story. Thank you to Meriadeth for reviewing the last chapter I appreciate it. This story is unbeta'd any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Here we go… **

Sam wakes up early he can't really sleep not after him and Jessica fighting again. He thinks maybe it's time to just break up they can't be together living so far away he thinks. He is excited about today though. Dean and Cas himself and Gabriel are going to Pier 39 and he can hardly wait. He gets up quietly not wanting to wake up Dean and Cas if they are still asleep. He pads out to the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker he knows Dean makes coffee every morning because he can't really function without it.

He grabs a mug from the cupboard and sits at the table waiting for it to brew. He rubs his hand over his face and sighs. The coffee brews and he gets up and gets a cup sitting back down at the table thinking about things. He is going to break up with Jessica before he goes to the pier he thinks he wants to have a good time. And he's not going to be able to do that with this on his mind. He thinks maybe he will wait and talk to Dean and Cas about it first though, so he goes out to the living room and turns the TV on quietly waiting for them to wake up.

Cas and Dean come out of their room an hour later Cas shuffles over to the cough half dead. He's really not a morning person. Dean heads into the kitchen to get his boyfriend a cup of coffee. They settle down on the couch and Sam looks at them.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Sam asks.

"Sure Sammy what's going on?" Dean asks his brother.

"I think I am breaking up with Jessica. All we do is fight." Sam says.

"Long distance is hard on a relationship." Cas says thoughtfully.

"Yeah all we do is fight and I am sick of it." Sam says.

"Well maybe you should break up then Sammy." Dean says.

"Yeah I think we should, I am going to go do it. How much longer till we leave?" Sam asks.

"An hour." Dean says.

"Ok I'll get ready and then I am calling Jessica." Sam says as he walks away.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Dean asks his boyfriend.

"Yeah he's going to be fine. We'll keep his mind busy today. We are going to the pier and Gabe is coming you know how Gabe is." Cas says.

"Yeah I know how Gabe is." Dean says.

They finish their coffee and get up and get ready to go to the pier. Cas texts Gabe makes sure he's out of bed and getting read they are picking him up in a half hour for breakfast before they go to the pier.

Sam called Jess and she agreed with him about breaking up and that long distance just doesn't work out really. Sam feels better now that it's over and done with. And now he just wants to have a good day with his brother, Cas and Gabe. They pile into the car with Sam in the back and Cas riding shotgun with Dean. They drive to Gabe's house and pick him up. Gabe gets into the car and smiles at Sam.

"Good morning Sammy." Gabe says.

"Morning Gabe, how are you this morning?" Sam asks smiling at him.

"I'm good this morning Sammy and how are you doing?" Gabe asks.

"I'm ok, broke up with Jessica this morning though." Sam says.

"Oh I'm sorry Sammy you doing ok?" Gabe asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Gabe we just were fighting too much to be together anymore." Sam says.

_Gabe thinks this is an interesting development. He really likes Sam, he's a nice guy and he's hot as hell. So he thinks maybe once Sam gets over his girlfriend a little bit more perhaps he will be asking young Sammy out. If Dean doesn't kill him that is for having thoughts about his little brother._

They stop for breakfast and then head to the pier. Gabe hasn't been there either he's not from California either. So Cas and Dean are the only ones that have been there before. They get out of the car after paying for the ridiculous parking and head towards the pier. They head for the sea lions first. Standing against the rails and watching them sun on the rocks.

"Man they are lazy ass creatures." Dean says.

"You would do that too if you could Dean." Castiel says smirking.

"Hey Cas you're supposed to be on my side you know." Dean says.

"Are you denying it?" Cas asks.

"Well no but still." Dean says.

They make their way to the candy shop where Gabe is in love. Gabe has a horrible sweet tooth and he drags Sammy around the store looking at all the candy and practically drooling. Gabe ends up getting some gummy candies and some lollipops and some expensive chocolates.

"If you are nice to me Sammy I will share with you." Gabe says.

"I'm not really big on candy." Sammy tells Gabe.

"What not big on candy, what is wrong with you?" Gabe asks.

"Nothing I just don't want all my teeth to fall out at a young age." Sam says.

They finish in the store and go and get some lunch at a seafood place on the pier. They all order clam chowder in bread bowls and it's pretty damn good. They leave the pier and drive around San Francisco for a while before heading back home. Gabe comes over for a while to hang out and drink beer and do whatever.

They all get out of the car and go in the house. Dean looks in the fridge and walks out into the living room.

"We are going to have to go to the store Cas. We are almost out of beer and we have nothing to eat here." Dean says.

"What do you want to get to eat at the store?" Cas asks.

"Sandwich fixings, and chips and beer." Dean says.

"Ok you want me to go with?" Cas asks.

"Yep let's go." Sammy you'll be ok here with Gabe?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean I'm fine you can go." Sam says.

Cas and Dean leave the apartment and go to the store. Sam and Gabe are sitting on the couch watching some random TV show and Sam is watching Gabe out of the corner of his eye.

"Sammy I can feel you looking at me." Gabe says with a smile.

"Oh sorry." Sam says.

"It's ok Sammy was just teasing you a little bit." Gabe says.

Gabe leans forward and is looking into Sam's eyes just staring at him intently. Sam licks his lips and it drives Gabe a little bit wild. He leans forward and kisses Sam, licking his lips until he opens his mouth, Gabe takes that as an invitation to slide his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam moans against Gabe's mouth and slides his tongue against the other man's. Sam breaks the kiss breathing heavily he sits back and stares at Gabe.

**-TBC-**

**So what will happen next? Will Sam and Gabe get together? Will there be more kissing for them? If you want to know read my next chapter because only I know –grins- If you read it please review it. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

He liked Ok so we left off last chapter with Gabe kissing Sam. Thank you to vampireluvr15 for the awesome review last chapter. I feel I should tell you this story will mostly be about Sam and whoever he is with. But it will still have plenty of Cas and Dean in it as well. Its unbeata'd so read it at your own risk. And here we go…

Sam just looks back at Gabe and is confused. Well not confused maybe but a guy just kissed him. He's never really thought about being with guys before. But now that he's kissed one he finds it's quite enjoyable and he might like to do it again sometime.

"What was that Gabe?" Sam asks.

"Well Sammy that was a kiss." Gabe says.

"I know it was a kiss smartass." Sam says.

Dean and Castiel come back so they drop the topic of the kiss for now. Dean and Cas take the bags of groceries into the kitchen and Sam gets up and follows them seeing what they bought. Which was stuff for sandwiches and chips and a pie. Of course there was a pie Dean went shopping after all.

Gabe comes into the kitchen to see what is going on in there.

"Oh sandwich stuff huh?" Gabe asks. "Did you get anything sweet?"

"Of course I got pie." Dean says.

"Oh pie is good what flavor?" Gabe asks.

"Apple of course." Dean says.

"Yummy." Gabe says.

Sam is watching Gabe out of the corner of his eye. Gabe is making a sandwich and humming a tune out loud. Sam wants to know why Gabe kissed him and what he wants to know more is why he liked it. He's not into men… Is he? Sam suddenly feels very confused and just wants to go into his room to think but that would be rude since they have company.

They take their sandwiches into the living room and put on a movie to watch while they eat. They finish eating and eat some pie which Gabe makes pornographic noises why he eats it and Sam can feel his pants getting tighter as he's sitting there.

"Well it's getting late I should go now." Gabe says.

"I'll walk you out." Sam says.

"Thanks Sammy, that's nice of you." Gabe says.

Cas and Dean just watch Gabe leave and Sam follow him and they both look at each other and grin.

"Maybe we won't have to fix him up with anyone." Dean says.

"Indeed, perhaps he'll do it himself." Cas says.

Sam and Gabe are standing by Gabe's car outside and Sam is kind of nervous and he is looking down at the ground. He looks up at Gabe and blurts out "Why did you kiss me?"

Gabe looks at Sam and says "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you Sammy."

"Oh, well I'm not gay." Sam blurts out.

"Sure Sammy, I know that. But you kissed me back." Gabe says.

"I know. I don't understand why I did that since I'm not gay." Sam says and sighs.

"Maybe you should do it again see if you like it?" Gabe asks.

"We could do that I suppose. Just for research purposes." Sam says.

"Of course." Gabe says as he leans forward and kisses Sam on the mouth licking at his lips until Sam opens his mouth allowing him entrance. Gabe kisses Sam deeply and wetly. Sam moans against his mouth softly.

"Yep Sammy your definitely not gay." Gabe smirks as he gets into his car and drives off.

Sam goes into the house in a daze his mouth swollen and he is just all out confused. He walks into the living room and Dean and Cas take one look at him and know what has gone on.

"So Sammy did you have a good day?" Dean asks.

"Yeah Dean it was great thanks. I'm tired I am going to bed. Night Cas, night Dean." Sam says.

"Goodnight Sam," Cas says.

"Night Sammy, sleep good." Dean says.

Sam walks off down the hall to his room a shuts himself in. Lying back on his bed he stares up at the celling willing himself to fall asleep.

"See I told you… "Dean tells Cas as they are lying in their bed later.

"Told me what?" Cas asks.

"Told you that we weren't going to have to find Sammy anyone, looks like he found Gabe." Dean says.

"Indeed it would appear that way." Cas says.

Sam has finally fallen asleep in his room and he's dreaming.

"_Sammy I just have to kiss you." Gabe says._

"_Yes please." Sam groans. _

_Gabe leans in and kisses Sam wet and deeply and it's a filthy kiss and Sam loves it. Sam kisses him back letting his guard down. Moaning against Gabe's mouth. _

"_Sammy I want you." Gabe says._

"_Umm... want you too Gabe so much." Sammy moans out. _

_Gabe slides his hands to Sam's belt and unbuckles it slowly yanking the strap from his pants. He unbuttons and unzips Sam's pants pulling them down and off with his boxers. Sam's cock springs free and sits against his stomach erect waiting for attention. Gabe gets down on his knees in front of Sam and takes Sam's cock into his hand and strokes up and down on the base slowly up and down. Gabe slides his tongue out and licks along the slit in the head of Sam's cock. Sam groans and fists his hands through Gabe's hair. _

"_Plea—se Gabe" Sam stutters out. _

_Gabe takes the head of Sam's cock into his mouth sucking him down. Sam groans as he feels the warm wet heat of Gabe's mouth around his aching cock. Gabe sucks and hallows out his cheeks taking Sam in more and more each suck. Sam is yanking at Gabe's hair moaning deeply in his throat. _

"_Gabe ugh I'm going to cum." Sam moans out. _

Sam shoots up out of his bed his boxers soaked, and he looks around in the dark. Well that was some dream he thinks. Aright so maybe I am bi he thinks. He can't wait to see Gabe again. He really likes the other man. He makes him smile when he really didn't feel like smiling and that was a plus in Sam's book. Sam shuffles off to the bathroom to clean himself off. Then he gets new boxers on and slides back down into the bed for some more sleep. He falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

-TBC-

Next chapter we will have some Balthazar. IF you read it please review it. Thanks. Sorry it took so long to update I took my little girl to Vacation Bible School this week. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so the other day I started this damn thing had 600 words all typed out and somehow ended up closing the damn word document and not saving it and I was so disgusted with myself I am just now writing this again. My muse took a vacation after writing my big bang which is due today. And as soon as I post it there I will post it here also. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter I don't know who you are anymore because I threw my emails away after I thanked you in the mess I deleted. Not beta'd and here we go…**

Sam woke up the next day feeling like he hardly slept at all. But today classes started and he needed to get his ass up and get around. He shuffles his way towards the door and goes into the bathroom. He takes his morning piss and gets into the shower. The house is quiet so he thinks Cas and Dean are still asleep. He showers and dresses quietly and then he makes his way to the kitchen to make coffee. He sits in a chair and waits for it to brew. He thinks about the intense dream he had last night about Gabe and smiles.

The coffee finishes brewing and Sam pours himself a cup. He looks at the clock and sees he needs to leave for school he has to walk there. He gets his book bag with his books in it and heads out the door down the street to where the college is located. He walks up to the big school and looks around. This is Stanford where he has always wanted to go he should be more excited he thinks. He makes his way to the student union and Gabe is there with his friends he waves Sam over and Sam walks over slowly.

"Good morning Gabe." Sam says shyly.

"Morning Sammy." Gabe says with a big smile.

"How are you Gabe?" Sam asks.

"I'm good Sammy and how are you did you sleep okay?" Gabe asks.

"Yeah it was hard to get to sleep though I think I was excited about going to school or something." Sam says somewhat embarrassed.

"Eh you were just excited about seeing me again." Gabe says cockily and Sam blushes.

"Uh I ummm…." Sam stutters.

"Relax Sammy I was just kidding with you." Gabe says.

"Right. Well I better get to class then." Sam says.

"Hey Sam why don't you come to the bar with us tonight? Me and some guys are going. I'd really like it if you'd come with us." Gabe says.

"Sure I can do that." Sam says.

"Great I'll text you the name of the bar later." Gabe says.

"Ok sounds good. Bye Gabe." Sam says.

Sam gets through the rest of his classes for the day and heads home. He walks in the door and Dean is sitting on the couch.

"Sammy how was your first day?" Dean asks.

"It was good. I am going to the bar tonight." Sam says.

"I know Gabe called wants me and Cas to go." Dean says.

"Are you guys going?" Sam asks.

"Not sure waiting for Cas to get home from work so I can ask him." Dean says.

Sam goes to his room and looks through his closet trying to figure out what to wear tonight. He hears the door open up and Cas walk inside. He decides on a blue t-shirt and black jeans and his boots. He dresses quickly and then goes to the bathroom to fix his hair. He makes his way back to the living room to see Cas curled up next to Dean on the couch.

"Hi Cas." Sam says.

"Hello Sam." Cas replies.

"So are you guys going tonight Dean?" Sam asks.

"Yeah and I already texted Gabe we were coming and bringing you with us." Dean says.

"Oh alright." Sam says.

They get into the car and head to the bar which happens to be the bar Dean works out.

"So Sammy what do you think of where I work?" Dean asks.

"You work here?" Sam asks.

"Yep Wednesday through Sunday." Dean says.

"It's nice." Sam says.

They walk in and see Balthazar, Gabe, and Michael already there with some other people Sam has no idea who they are.

"Sammy you made it." Gabe says with a grin.

"Yeah I said I would be here." Sam says.

Gabe pulls him and sits him in between him and Balthazar. Dean goes to the bar and orders beers for him, Cas and Sam.

Gabe left the table to go outside to make a phone call and Balthazar turned towards Sam and grinned at him.

"Hello love, how do you like California so far?" He asks.

"It's nice here, nothing like at home." Sam replies.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Balthazar asks.

"Oh no it's good." Sam replies.

"Well good then love. How about we dance?" Balthazar asks.

"Umm... but we are two guys and this is public…." Sam says.

"Oh they don't care about those kind of things in here love." Balthazar says.

"Ok then." Sam gets up and goes to the dance floor with Balthazar.

There is a song on where you can grind your body to someone on. Sam has no idea what it is he doesn't listen to this type of music ever. He lets Balthazar take the lead grinding his body into Sam's. Sam grinds his body back into the other mans he feels Balthazar's hard cock against his ass as they dance. The song ends and Sam is hard too he goes to the bathroom and Gabe follows him in there.

"Did you have fun dancing with Balthazar Sam?" Gabe asks.

"Umm... yeah I guess." Sam says.

Gabe pushes Sam against the wall possessively "I didn't like watching you dance with him Sammy." Gabe says.

"It was just dancing." Sam says.

"It looked like more than dancing to me." Gabe says.

"Well that is all it was to me." Sam says.

Gabe leans forward and captures Sam's lips with his own, licking over them begging for entrance into Sam's mouth. Sam moans softly against Gabe's lips and opens up letting Gabe inside. They kiss deeply Gabe in control of the kiss. They break away panting for breath.

"Sam from now on the only one I want to see you dancing with is me." Gabe says with a grin.

"I think that can be arranged." Sam says with a grin back.

**-TBC-**

**My muse is sorta back I guess –laughs- anyways if you read this chapter please review it. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it's been forever since I've updated and I am sorry I just think my muse died or something. But here I go attempting to make a chapter. Last chapter we established that Gabe doesn't want Sam dancing with anyone but him. So what does that mean for them? This story is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. So here we go. **

Sam wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face. He remembers Gabe's words last night; about him being the only one Sam dances with anymore. Sam gets up and gets around taking his shower and shuffles into the kitchen for breakfast before he has to leave for school. Cas and Dean are sitting at the table.

"Morning Sammy." Dean says.

"It's Sam Dean and morning." Sam replies.

"Good morning Sam." Cas says.

"Morning Cas." Sam replies.

"So did you have fun last night?" Dean asks.

"Yeah it was fun. Had fun with Gabe. Can you tell me about him Cas?" Sam asks his brother's boyfriend.

"Well he's single, he is loyal. He's kind of a jokester though. If you can get past that he's a really good guy." Cas says.

"Why are you asking about Gabe?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I want to know about who I am going to be with." Sam says.

"Wait a minute you are NOT dating Gabe." Dean says loudly.

"Dean you can't tell me who I can and can't date I am an adult not little Sammy anymore." Sam says.

"Sam you are not dating Gabe that's it." Dean says.

"You know what Dean I will date who I want when I want. I am out of here I have school." Sam says slamming the front door as he leaves.

"Dean you can't tell your brother who he can and can't date. He's an adult in case you hadn't noticed." Cas says to his boyfriend.

"I know Cas but Gabe is not good enough for Sammy." Dean says defiantly.

"NO one is good enough for Sam in your eyes." Cas replies.

"Well you have a point there." Dean says.

"I always have a point." Cas replies kissing his boyfriend on the mouth before leaving the kitchen. Dean huffs and gets out of his chair and goes into the living room to watch TV he's off today and he's doing nothing.

Meanwhile Sam gets to school and he's in a foul mood. Fighting with Dean always makes him that way. He sighs and makes his way into the Student Center to get a coffee. He smiles as he sees Gabe sitting at a table he gets his coffee and makes his way over.

"Morning Sammy." Gabe says.

"Morning Gabe." Sam replies quietly almost shyly.

"How'd you sleep Sammy?" Gabe asks.

"Not bad at all. And you?" Sam asks.

"Like the dead Sammy boy." Gabe replies.

_Sam thinks why does he let Gabe get away with calling Sammy no one else can call him that except Dean sometimes and he usually tells him it's Sam not Sammy._

"So Sammy what do you say if you come to my house for dinner tonight?" Gabe asks.

Gabe has his own place he's a Senior in college so he doesn't have to share with anyone it's his own apartment and he loves living alone doing whatever he wants.

"That sounds good to me. Should I bring anything with me?" Sam asks.

"How about something sweet?" Gabe asks.

"I can do that." Sam replies.

"Ok how about 6? Does that work for you?" Gabe asks.

"Ok that is good. I'll see you then." Sam says as he looks down at his watch and sees its time for his first class.

"I'll text you my address later." Gabe says as Sam walks off.

Sam gets through the day and goes home to change for dinner at Gabe's house. He comes out of the room Dean is gone thank god but Cas is sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going Sam?" Gabe asks.

"To Gabe's for dinner, do you know how to get to his house?" Sam asks Cas.

"Yeah it's really easy it's like 2 blocks from here." Cas says and gives Sam directions to Gabe's house. Sam leaves the house and gets to Gabe's house 10 minutes before 6. He rings the doorbell with his chocolate cake in his hand and waits for Gabe to answer. Gabe answers the door a second later opening the door and letting Sam inside. Sam looks around at Gabe's house seeing how nice it is.

"Hey Sammy, what ya got there?" Gabe asks pointing to the box.

"A chocolate cake hope that's ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah any kind of chocolate is good to me." Gabe says.

"You have a really nice place here." Sam says.

"Thanks it's comfortable. Come on the kitchen is this way." Gabe says.

Sam follows Gabe through the door to the kitchen he sees Gabe has made spaghetti and bread for dinner with salad. It looks good and Sam's stomach growls because he's not eaten in a while. Sam looks down embarrassed.

"Sounds like you are hungry. Let's get you fed." Gabe says.

"Ok." Sam replies somewhat shyly.

They sit down to the table and Gabe gives Sam a plate. He puts a little bit of spaghetti on his plate and a piece of bread and takes a generous amount of salad. Sam takes a bite of spaghetti and moans.

"Good?" Gabe asks.

"Yeah really good." Sam replies.

They finish dinner and they go sit on Gabe's couch and are watching some random program on TV. Gabe has his arm draped on the back of the couch. Gabe lets his hand fall across the back of Sam's shoulder.

"So Sammy do you like California?" Gabe asks him.

"Yes it's great here I love the ocean." Sam says.

"Yeah that's why I moved here." Gabe says.

"Dean told me it was great, he hasn't' taken me yet though. He said on his next day off we could go. You should come with us." Sam says.

"I'd love to Sammy." Gabe says.

Gabe looks at Sam and smiles. Sam is looking back at Gabe and wondering what the other man is thinking. Gabe leans forward and captures Sam's mouth in a kiss. Sam moans a bit surprised at the contact and slowly begins to kiss Gabe back. Gabe slides his hands through Sam's long hair and grips it kissing him deeply only breaking apart when they need to breathe.

"Well that was…" Sam says.

"Yes it was." Gabe says.

"I better go home. It's getting late and I have class tomorrow." Sam says.

Gabe walks him to the door and smiles at him kissing him chastely on the mouth before letting him out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." Gabe says softly.

"See you tomorrow Gabe." Sam says.

Sam walks home in a daze he gets in the front door using his key Dean gave him. Dean is not around but Cas is on the couch again.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks.

"He got called into work tonight. Did you have a good time with Gabe?" Cas asks.

"Yeah I did he made dinner and we just watched TV." Sam replied.

"Sounds like a good time." Cas says.

"It was I have to be up early for class I am going to go to bed now." Sam says.

"Goodnight Sam." Cas says.

"Goodnight Cas." Sam replies quietly slipping from the room.

Sam gets ready for bed and is lying in his bed confused. He really likes kissing Gabe but he's not gay. Or is he? HE only knows Gabe makes him feel something he's never felt before not even with Jessica. He sighs and rolls over and goes to sleep. He'll figure this all out tomorrow he decides.

**-TBC-**

**Ok so there's your chapter. I know I suck for it taking so long to get out there. I will try and be better. Tumblr has taken over my life I love that site –laughs- If you read this review it for me please –s- Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, I appreciated them a lot. This story is still not beta'd and never will be. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Over the next couple weeks Sam spends a lot of time with Gabe and he feels himself falling for the other man. He doesn't get it still he didn't like men but he sure seems to like Gabe and he's fine with that. Gabe treats him well and they get along wonderfully. Tonight he is going to Gabe's house for dinner and Sam wants to have sex with him. He's ready he thinks.

Sam goes to his classes kind of on autopilot he's thinking about tonight. He doesn't even notice Gabe when he comes up behind him and grabs him pulling him into a hug. Sam smiles as he feels arms wraps around him.

"Hello Kiddo." Gabe whispers in Sam's ear.

"Hi Gabe." Sam replies.

"How are you this morning?" Gabe asks Sam quietly.

"I am good, tired didn't sleep real great last night." Sam says.

"I'm sorry, why is that?" Gabe asks.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Sam says looking down.

"Oh well you shouldn't think when you are sleeping." Gabe replies with a grin.

"I wasn't trying to Gabe, I gotta get to class. See you tonight?" Sam asks.

"Yes come over whenever I'll be there waiting for you." Gabe says.

"Ok see you later then." Sam says.

Sam goes to his classes and then heads home and tries to take a nap before going to Gabe's house for the evening. He curls up in his bed and falls asleep which is good then he will be awake for his date with Gabe. Sam wakes up 3 hours later feeling much better.

"Hello Sam." Cas says as he comes out of his room.

"Hi Cas, how are you today?" Sam asks.

"I am well Sam. You going to Gabe's tonight?" Cas asks.

"Yes, I am about to head there now. Where's Dean at work?" Sam asks.

"Yeah he got called in tonight someone called in." Cas says.

"Oh arighty well I'll see you later I might not be home tonight so if not don't worry." Sam says.

"Ok Sam, bye have a good night." Cas replies.

Sam walks the two blocks to Gabe with a smile on his face. He gets there and knocks on the door waiting for Gabe to answer. Gabe answers with a smile on his face and lets Sam in the door.

"Hello Sammy." Gabe says.

"Hi Gabe." Sam replies taking off his coat.

"Dinners almost ready Sam just make yourself comfortable." Gabe says walking off to the kitchen.

Sam sits down at the table and waits for dinner to get ready. He gets lost in his thoughts about tonight. He can't really wait for it.

Gabe comes in carrying the stir-fry he made. He goes back to the kitchen getting the bowl of rice and some drinks. He sits down across from Sam and smiles at the other man.

"I hope you like stir-fry I wanted some for some reason." Gabe says.

"Stir-fry is great." Sam says as he takes a bite and moans quietly.

"You like it Sammy?" Gabe asks.

"It's so good Gabe, god you're such a good cook." Sam says.

"Thank you Sammy." Gabe says.

"You're welcome." Sam says.

They finish dinner and are sitting on the couch and Sam is getting nervous. He's never had sex with a guy before, but he really wants to with Gabe.

Gabe turns towards Sam and kisses him softly, Sam kisses him back sliding his mouth open against Gabe's. Gabe slides his tongue into his mouth and slides it against Sam's. He moans against Gabe's mouth softly Gabe breaks the kiss and straddles Sam's lap, he kisses him again deeply running his hands up and down Sam's arms.

Sam slides his hands through Gabe's hair as they kiss Gabe breaks the kiss licking across Sam's jawline down to his neck licking and biting it as he goes. Sam grinds himself into Gabe slowly moaning low in his throat.

"Gabe, I want you." Sam gasps out.

"Want me how Sammy?" Gabe asks.

"You know naked, in your bed kinda want you." Sam says.

"Oh, aright come on then." Gabe says as he takes Sam's hand and leads him to his bed Gabe and Sam get to Gabe's room and Sam is suddenly nervous, he doesn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do." Sam says looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry Sammy I do." Gabe says with a grin.

Gabe pushes Sam back on the bed and climbs up Sam's body slowly; he kisses Sam slowly and deeply only pausing to breathe.

"Sam sit up, so I can take off your shirt." Gabe says.

Sam sits up and Gabe removes Sam's shirt and then his own. He pushes Sam back down on the bed and straddles his lap leaning down and kissing him deeply on the mouth. He breaks the kiss to suck on Sam's neck leaving his mark then before kissing and blowing on it. Sam moans as Gabe kisses on his neck. Gabe kisses down Sam's chest slowly flicking his tongue across Sam's nipple, Sam moans as Gabe licks his nipple. Sam's hands finding their way into Gabe's hair to grasp it as Gabe bites Sam's nipple, Sam arches and moans against Gabe's mouth.

Gabe kisses down Sam's body licking his navel, licking a stripe across the top of Sam's pants.

"We need to take these off now I think." Gabe says with a grin.

"Yeah take them off." Sam says.

Gabe unbuttons and unzips Sam's pants sliding them off and throwing them on the floor. Gabe leans down again and nuzzles his face against Sam's boxers inhaling Sam's scent. He mouths against the bulge in Sam's boxers. Sam moan's as he feels Gabe's hot mouth against him. Gabe pulls down Sam's boxers letting Sam's cock spring free against his belly. Sam gasps as cold air hits his cock, Gabe leans down and wraps his hand around the base of Sam's cock stroking up and down the length once. He leans forward and licks the slit at the top of Sam's cock licking up the pre-come that has gathered there.

Sam moans as he feels Gabe's mouth on his cock hot and wet. Gabe slides his mouth down Sam's cock taking him in inch by inch teasing Sam slowly. Sam moans and fists his fingers into the sheets gripping them tightly. Gabe slides his mouth down the entire length of Sam relaxing his throat muscles so he can take him all the way in. Sam moans low in his throat and Gabe hums around Sam's cock making Sam moan even louder as the vibrations run across his sensitized cock. Gabe pulls off him and looks up at him and grins.

"If you want to fuck me kiddo that's all you get." Gabe says.

"Oh god yes, I want to fuck you Gabe." Sam says.

Gabe gets the lube out of the drawer, he hands it to Sam with a grin.

"Fuck me then Sammy I want you to." Gabe says.

Sam goes down the bed and unzips and unbuttons Gabe's pants he pulls them down along with his boxers throwing them down on the floor. Sam lubes up his fingers and looks down at Gabe spread out naked before him.

"I don't' know what to do." Sam says quietly embarrassed.

"Put your fingers in me Sam, and crook them as you go in and out." Gabe replies.

Sam slides a finger to Gabe's hole teasing around the outer edges some before sliding it in slowly. Gabe hisses as Sam's finger pushes inside him. Sam stops as he hears Gabe hiss.

"Keep going." Gabe says.

Sam pushes his finger in more, sliding it to the first knuckle. Gabe hisses a bit more, and Sam slides his finger in and out of Gabe slowly crooking it like Gabe told him to do.

"Sam add another finger now, and then scissor your fingers to open me up." Gabe says.

Sam adds another finger and Gabe hisses. Sam starts to scissor the fingers inside of Gabe opening him up more. Sam crooks his finger inside of Gabe and hits Gabe's prostate. Gabe moans and fucks himself down on Sam's fingers.

"Fuck Sam I'm ready, fuck me now." Gabe gasps out.

Sam slides his fingers out of Gabe and lubes up his cock stroking himself once than twice as he does. He lines up his cock with Gabe's hole and starts to push in slowly. Gabe gasps and Sam stops not sure if he should continue.

"Sam do it, fuck me now." Gabe moans out.

Sam pushes his cock into Gabe all the way bottoming out. He waits a minute before he starts to move slowly.

"Fuck Gabe, so hot, so tight, feels so good." Sam gasps out.

Sam starts to push in and out of Gabe faster and harder, Gabe's moaning and he reaches down to start to stroke his dick in time with Sam's thrusts.

"Fuck Sam so good. Wanted you like this for so long." Gabe gasps out.

Sam continues to thrust into Gabe harder and faster, Gabe fucking back onto Sam's cock while fucking his hand.

"I'm going to come." Sam gasps out.

"Me too." Gabe moans out.

Gabe thrusts into his hand two more times before he's moaning out Sam's name and coming over his hand. He tightens around Sam's cock as he cums, and that's all it takes Sam shouts out Gabe's name and he comes. Sam pulls out of Gabe and Gabe gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up with. He cleans himself up then walks over to Sam and cleans off Sam as well.

Gabe lies back down with Sam and snuggles up to Sam, laying his head on his chest.

"I hope you know this wasn't a once time deal kiddo. I like you, Sam do you want to be my boyfriend?" Gabe asks him.

Sam smiles up at Gabe "yes I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Sam kisses Gabe softly and they lie down and fall asleep with Gabe's head on Sam's chest.

**-TBC-**


	7. INtermissionapology

Ok this is just a short note to let you know my child has been very very sick I have not abandoned this story. She's better now and going back to school so after I catch up on everything at home I promise I am going to finish this story. I am really sorry for the inconvenience of not writing this story right now. I love all my reviewers and readers.


End file.
